User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Wikia Users as BBC Sherlock Characters (In My Opinion)
So, I've already done a blog on Wikia users as characters from the Downey Jr. Sherlock movies, and I've decided I'll put together a blog for the BBC Sherlock television show starring Benedict Cumberbatch. (In order of their appearance on the show. Don't be offended if you're at the bottom, that just means the character I picked for you has a smaller role) Sherlock (Goldlock :P) Holmes - me Of course I'd make myself Holmes, I'm probably the biggest Holmes fanatic on the chat, and the character is just briliant and I find myself trying to mimic his epicosity quite often :P I even carry some of his less-likable characteristics too, like the general annoyingness, reading people ( I can't read people for 10% as much as he can, but I still try! :P) and teasing/making fun of others. John Watson - Dentface Dent kind of reminds me of Watson, and while he's not exactly like him he's the closest person to his type of all the people here. He knows best, but he still follows me on my mischievous adventures and deals with my annoyingness. He's curious, willing to prove himself while also sometimes lazy and stubborn ( Not as much as Sherlock, but the qualities are still there. ). Nonetheless, he's a good friend in the end. He still sucks at women though. Needs to find a nice GM. Jim Moriarty - CWalker Walker is perfect for Moriarty. He's just flat out insane. Always making strange, funny voices and cracking sarcastic and often cheesy jokes, while at the same time intelligent. He doesn't have a whole lot of friends, and he confuses normal boring people. He drives Sherlock insane, but in the end he's his biggest fan. He's willing to go to any lengths necessary to not be bested by Holmes, such as jumping off of cliffs in SWTOR duels, and in the series, killing himself to avoid having information taken from him by Holmes. BBC5.jpg|:0 BBC6.jpg BBC7.jpg Inspector Lestrade - The Scotsman Scotsman was a fan of this show before I even saw it, so I have to give him a character with a decent role in the show. He's kind of similar too. Always wondering what I'm doing, what my plans are. Sometimes trying to tell me what to do xD - plus with the proper way he types he come across kind of formal, kind of British, and Lestrade is so obviously British. Mycroft Holmes - Squirto19 Brother dear... how are you? Squirt fits Mycroft here pretty well, just as he fit the RDJ movies' Mycroft. Here he's more serious. He is sometimes actually even smarter than I am. He loves to try and get into everything I'm doing, and he loves to talk to Dent about me. He even kidnaps Dent sometimes. He's very clever, and often schemes to outsmart everyone else like in Whodunnit. But despite his skills, he still has to come to me for help every so often. And oh how I loved using his I.D. card to get into Baskerville... he was so oblivious in his text message. Savored the moment. Irene Adler - KittyNomsYou And of course I'd make Cher Irene, but despite my bias they actually do have a lot of things in common. She baffles Holmes at first, being one of the few people he can't read. He turns to Watson and can tell exactly what he did that morning and what he's planning to do later that afternoon, but he looks at Irene and can't figure out anything about her. She's one of the few people who can best Holmes (I still win in the end >:P), and that not only annoys him but motivates him. BBC14.png BBC15.jpg Mrs. Hudson - Bill24601 Or maybe you ARE my housekeeper! Bill is perfect for Mrs. Hudson. Always walking about, telling me what I should or shouldn't do. And while we all make fun of him, we love him in the end. He takes care of us, giving us tea and coffee. If Stanley disappeared, we could still count on Mrs. Hudson! Gets along well with Watson, especially when talking about me. Mrs. Hudson: Oh Mycroft, stop sending your brother into things, you should look after family not send them into traps. If you need these things done, do them yourself. Mycroft:My God Mrs. Hudson, shut up! Sherlock: Mycroft.. Mycroft *hesitates* erm... my apologies. Forgive me. Sherlock: There, thank you. But Mrs. Hudson do indeed shut up. Adding more later Category:Blog posts Category:Not Archived